


trivia : love

by QueerWinter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of ahgase, Tattoos, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerWinter/pseuds/QueerWinter
Summary: Yugyeom giggles as Bambam, who’s lying down on top of him, leaves a kiss behind his ear. “So you’re cheating on me, huh ?” Bambam teases. He pitches his voice higher to imitate his boyfriend, referencing his latest vlive: “'I have a lot of boyfriends',” he says, and Yugyeom laughs again.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	trivia : love

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by yugyeom's vlive  
> i was feeling soft

Yugyeom giggles as Bambam, who’s lying down on top of him, leaves a kiss behind his ear. “So you’re cheating on me, huh ?” Bambam teases. He pitches his voice higher to imitate his boyfriend, referencing his latest vlive: “'I have a lot of boyfriends',” he says, and Yugyeom laughs again.

“Sorry Bammie,” Yugyeom says, not sounding sorry at all. “You’ll always have a lot of competition.” 

Bambam props himself up and slips a hand under Yugyeom’s tank top, tracing, with the tip of his fingers, the outline of the words tattooed there – 'I’m not like that', which he knows the exact emplacement of without needing to look, after so many times of mapping out Yugyeom’s skin with his hands, his lips… But his eyes are fixed on the tattoo on Yugyeom’s shoulder, the little green bird. 

Yugyeom buries his hand in Bambam’s hair, and the latter looks up and meets his eyes. “Are you upset that I’m theirs first ?”

“I’m theirs first too,” Bambam says, before he leans down to kiss him on the lips. No matter how all-encompassing their love for their precious little birds is, their love for each other doesn’t feel any lesser for it. And Yugyeom always wants to give their little birds everything, but some parts of himself he can only give to the members – and this: lips on his, hands under his shirt, the warmth and the shivers… those are only for Bambam.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
